A happy ending for Eöl
by AnimaPia
Summary: My version of Eöl's tale - what if instead of bringing misery to Aredhel and setting the events in motion, dooming Gondolin, he meets a soulmate that challenges, puzzles and completes him? Someone who would balance him out and dispel his darkness? Not a hero, not a noble elven lady, but an ordinary mortal woman.
1. Chapter 1

The Huntress

He felt the trespasser on his land – just like the dog smells the fox sneaking on its way to the hen house. He followed the bright red trail of unusual smells, broken grass and hunger to the clearing where she was absorbed by her celebration – she was skinning a hare, careless of her surroundings and obviously unaware of her trespassing. Her blade slid under the fur of the animal with a fluid controlled motion and gutted it - exposing its ruby red intestines as an offering to the midday sun. She caught the movement in the folly an looked around, her blade ready for more blood. He measured her up - a petite human female, obviously skilled with bow and knife, desperate and hungry. Coldly he registered her piercing green eyes, the colour of spring grass, her pale skin and tall and lithe frame, heavied down by her loose red-brown tresses. He stepped out of the bushes to inquire the reason for her trespassing, but was not prepared for what transpired. The moment he met her gaze a blade was thrown in his direction with a precise move and he moved avoided it thanks to his elven agility and in the blink of a mortal eye he had the trespasser pinned under the weight of his body, her wrists captured above her head, her brownish-red hair, the colour so uncommon among his people, spread around her chiselled features. She was helpless, for Eöl was a seasoned warrior with millenia of practice behind him, his physical strength forged by the ages spent in practice and at the anvil and yet she tried to fight him. He looked into her eyes with amusement, looking for fear and submission, and got caught offguard as he found none. She was pretty for a human, though simple prettiness doesn't make up for the fleeting insignificance of her existence. The mortal was looking him directly in the eye without any trace of angst – he was surprised to find only curiosity there. Her springleaf-green eyes locked with his stormy–grey ones and her breath hitched in awe, as she recognised that she had been held captive by an elf.

\- State your business and your intensions, trespasser – he demanded in low voice. The mortal woman, oblivious to her restrained state, looked him challenging in the eye and returned a question:

\- Are you an elf?- asked she and her voice was just like her entire appearance – unfamiliar, vivid, full of curiosity nad excitment.

\- You are in no state to ask questions, trespasser – answered Eöl, unable to take his eyes off her full, sinnous lips, begging to be defiled. The realisation that she is helpless in his arms and he can do whatever he likes to her, backed up by the rightfulness of his own border law, surprisingly made his leggings feel tighter. She moved her enchanting lips, stating the obvious:

\- You are an elf, indeed, I heard that some of your kin a living in the forest of Nan Elmoth...

Eöl was getting aware of the heat and the tension of her body beneath his – warmness unusual to his kind was emanating from her as the sparks of life burnsmore intense in the children of Men because of Ilúvatar's gift, all the fibres of her being were singing, talking, confusing him – he had never held a mortal so close before. The chanting of her stole his speech and he was unable to do anything, but to listen and stare at her sensual lips, whispering incomprehensive nothings to him. Before he realizes what he is doing, he lowered his lips down to her mouth, capturing hers in a hungry, inquistive kiss, releasing ages of loneliness. She gasped and it only allowed him more access, her body stiffened below him, her hands twitching in an attempt to break free and grab a weapon – anything. Drawing sharply breath Eöl managed to reign his dark desires, fuelled by the alien charm of the human woman and the situation and pulled back, looking down at her. Now he saw fear as expected and smirked darkly – after all humans are utterly predictable, always fearing the unknown.

\- Then you must be aware that you set foot in my domain and that you are poaching. – he said soldly, every bit of him the mysterious elven lord of the forest. She averted her eyes and the helpless squirming of her body seized.

\- My people are hungry...The winter was long and harsh. Forgive me, my lord, I didn't mean to intrude or steal from you. – her voice sounded weak and desperate and he looked at her caught offguard, surprised again by the change. He released her, stood up and reached his hand to help her up, wondering at his reaction and the way she managed to soften his roughness. She looked up to him, her green eyes moist with shame and regret and she grabbed his outstretched hand.

\- A crime is a crime and you must face the consequences. – said he in a husky voice, for he had decided what to do with the intruder. He weighed up his options – to leave her wandering around in the enchanted forest, until she meets her death by an orc blade, a wild animal or exhaustion. His mind painted these three situations vividly and he flinched, without realizing why.

Looming over her, he searched her thin body for more concealed weapons, then he looked her in the eye and said coldly, turning around and disappearing in the thick bushes:

\- Follow me and don't think of running away. You are not able to find your way and escape my forest on your own. I am your only chance to survive these enchanted lands...

She looked around, hesitating, considering her options, then followed, grabbing the hare that got her into this by ist hind legs. A decision had been made, shaping the fates of many.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host

She was wary, but there was no room for fear and distress in a situation like this. Well aware of the danger lingering, yet she would not let herself spiral down the whirlpool of panic, cause this would be her doom. Though startled by the cold and commanding demeanor of her host she was intrigued by him, fascinated by his alien ways and knew that a conflict with him wouldn't do her any good. She grew up in modest conditions, and she never imagined that she would share a meal with an elven lord in his halls. They were sitting at a long table, dimmed lanterns casting scarce light over the face of her host. He was handsome in a sinister and mysterious way – fine sharp features, surrounded by long glossy black hair, piercing gray eyes, boring deep into hers, searching for an answer to a question she could not comprehend. Leaning his head on his hand over the silver cutlery and the crystal pitchers, filled with aromatic wines, he was watching her. He had not spoken since she entered his halls, but quietly showed her to her seat in the large dining room – depressingly large for someone living on their own.

He found her boldness intrigueing – there she was, the frame of the tall chair making her appear even smaller than she was, taking in the surroundings with big, child-like eyes. Despite his disgraceful actions upon their first encounter she fought not to fear him. She hadn't eaten in days, yet she didn't fall over the food – she was sitting straight, chopping it in small pieces, savouring the flavour of each bite and chewing it with appreciation, her eyes wandering about the hall and his face all the time. Her vitality, the energy sizzling around her puzzled him and when she stood up to refill her cup once more with wine, casting him an apologetic glance he barely managed to suppress a chuckle.

She sensed a movement from his direction and then he was next to her – a tall menace looking down to her and when she dropped her fork, startled, and met his eyes, they were dark, full of questions and restrained longing. She rose slowly and took a wary step back, but his right hand grabbed her forearm, his touch surpsisingly soft. He jerked feeling the unfamiliar stream of energy flowing under her skin, captivating and entrancing, like a Valari hymn to life and arousing unidentified hunger within him, as if he had suddenly realised that there was an entirely new side of life, of whose existence he had never suspected.

„How do they call you?" asked he, desperate to solve the riddle she presented with that simple question. She was tense under his touch, but braved his scrutinizing gaze and answered slowly, making sure her voice is not trembling:

„My mother called me Ahinora..."

„Ahinora ...", repeated he, lost in thoughts, „Do not fear me, Ahinora. Please, do tell me more."

He let go of her forearm and returned to his seat. She rubbed the spot where his cool fingers were, steadying her breath and reigning her fear.

He listened, face expressionless, dark eyes lingering on her while she told him of the ways of Men – of their everyday fight for survival, of pain and death, strength and determination. He was watching the mortals before and felt repelled and saddened by the harshness and shortness of their wretched lives. He listened and tried to understand and this time it was easier, for she was there, an emanation of the fragility and the haste of the fleeting human life.

He did not notice immediately that she got quiet, watching him intensely. She had just finished her tale of her people braving the harsh conditions in Beleriand and surviving yet another winter, despite the scarce food. He stood up and strode towards her, offering his hand to help her up, a small gesture of courtesy which she gladly accepted, without holding any grudge towards his agrressive handling earlier. Just like a child, thought he amused, her trust is truly easy to earn. They walked in silence through the moon-lit passages of his home and when they reached the guest bedroom, appointed for her, he halted. He opened the door and showed her to the chamber. She was so impressed by the elegant shapes of the furniture, the artful stained glass at the tall windows, the pillar king-size bed, covered with expensive golden-thread linen, that she failed to notice that her host hesitates to leave. He was lingering in the middle of the room, contemplating her naive admiration for the details of her room, overwhelmed again by unsattiable curiosity about her. Curiosity drove him to reach out and grab her arms, forcing her to face him.

„Boldness ... impatience... inquisitiveness... fear or regret?"–guessed he, whispering, while searching again her eyes for an answer. When he could not decipher it he continued his interrogation and kissed her roughly, bruisingly, fist holding possessively her long tresses, his other hand grabbing tightly her waist, his tongue invading and interrogating her mouth. She smelled sweet, like a little spring flower, he tasted so many hopes, expectations and worries on her tongue, that he couldn't help but inquire deeper and didn't let go until she whimpered, begging for breath.

„Fear ... fear is something I can understand... „– whispered he again, his warm breath stroking her face as he looked into her eyes and let her go-„Yet there is something else..."

The warning bells of her mind were tolling in distress and her better self urged her to run, to fear the mysterious elven stranger and his unpredictable demeanor, for she knew of the dark side of the desires of men and she had just felt the barely leashed force of his body. She knew that soon or later he would errupt savagely and then he would make her bend to his needs, but somehow the idea of this made something deep inside her tingle in heated anticipation. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, a daring move, rewarded by a feline smile on his thin shapely lips. The light in his eyes was out of this world, decided she, mesmerizing and stirring an unfamiliar longing in her, just like the starlight in the short summer nights, promising, but far and painfully beautiful, and she leaned closer to his hard embrace against her better judgement. He was watching her, head tilted to the side, unspoken questions on his lips, yet he didn't touch her, but stepped away and left her chamber without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Nan Elmoth

He was scarce with words in the next days and she started appreciating it, cause it gave her time to focus on the wonders of his home. He was giving her a tour around and she couldn't hide her admiration for all the masterpieces casually scattered around his halls – the exquisite everdyday objects, like mirrors and dishes, the fine clothing on the tables and the silken tapestries, the unusual ammount of books, that made her gasp, the filigree carvings in the wood of the furniture and the doors. When he took her to his smithy, she couldn't supress an exclamation of awe and it made him smirk. The room was larger than the dining hall of the chieftain of her people, the power of a roaring fire burning brighter than the sun leashed by dwarven machineries, whose purpose she did not even try to guess, gears turning and pipes leading in different directions, and the floor was buzzing in a barely perceptible vibration. He showed her his amazing creations, pride in his eyes, explained her some of the principles of the dwarven forge and she noticed that he had never spoken so much before. She enjoyed the conversation and his attention greatly, asked him numerous questions just to see the flash of joy in his outworldly eyes.

Her confidence grew with every passing day and she was often roaming his halls, admiring the multiple masterpieces of elven craft. She didn't miss home or the life of misery in her village. The day she crossed the border of his land she stepped into a world of wonders. He let her move about without worrying that she might be tempted to escape - he realized that she is in love with her new home. The magic lingering in this place and the pure elven food had an amazing effect on her in a matter of days: her pretty features softened, her eyes gained depth and glow, her skin turned flawless, her reddish hair fell softly to her waist in silken shiny curls, her moves became more feline and graceful.

She wasn't exactly beautiful, at least not according to the classic elven standards. But there was something endearing in her features, something that made a long forgotten warmth rise deep within him. The way she looked at him when he was telling her of his life in the isolation of Nan Elmoth, the way her body stopped fighting and surrendered his rough hungry kisses, it all made him wish for more. As they met he thought he just want to possess her, keep her around until his curiosity about her kind got satisfied or her destiny claimed her. But now he caught himself craving her company, her attention, her enthralling smell, the heat of her body, the song of all her fibres, like a praise and prayer to Manwe. He felt how the fireflies of her days were creeping away between his fingers and he wondered how much is left. To his surprise he found himself worried that death might claim her before he got enough of her.

This evening he led her out in the night forest, hand on her back, guiding her gently to a clearing not far from his home. It was a small hill, covered in pale spring flowers, bathed in the mythrill starlight of the late evening. A cool breeze picked up from the forest, carrying the smell of moss, rotting leaves and herbs, playing with their hairs and weaving their long strands together, as if Manwe himself was silently blessing the union of human and elf and the forest was their only witness. She stood there, still feeling his hand on her back, while he spoke of his fascination with the night sky, his long fingers drawing invisible lines in the air and tracing the shapes of the constellations. She did not interrupt him, savouring his handsome profile and the glow in his eyes, surprised by the length of his monologue and his content tone, while he described the marvellous dwarven inventions for observing the moves of the celestial spheres. Magic and promise hovered in the night air and it was not the cool wind that made her seek the warmth of his embrace. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and contemplated the way the starlight reflected in her eyes. As he kissed her softly he realized the fragility of her short existence, doomed to end soon, and it both fascinated and frightened him. For the first time in his life he felt a rush of tenderness and need to protect. Since he met her he tried to figure her out, but it was all too much for him to comprehend - the intensity, with which she percepted the world, the streams of heat under her skin. The pulse of Illuvatar was beating deafeningly loud and hasty in her veins and Eöl thought that sometimes, when she was quiet like this, he is able to hear the desperate prayer of every single fiber of her body – a plea for more time, for slowing down... but her soul – her soul was silent. Or it was speaking in a language he could not understand – a language of desperation, haste, worries and problems, whose existence he never suspected of. Eyes glowing in budding affection, she leaned her head on his chest, an overwhelming gesture of trust, and she sighed deeply, as if understanding his concerns. He looked up and a bright dyiing star crossed the sky, stunningly beautiful in its last moments. The symbolic meaning of it curled his lips into a sad, knowing smile: if elven lives were constantly there, etheral, cool, perfect and eternal like the stars in the night sky, human existence was a falling star – bright, burning hot flash of light, transforming entirely the night sky, mesmerizing and different, but short; its path and the motives behind its animation known only to Eru.

Whenever he pondered over the riddle of her mortality he needed to feel the warmness of her body, his control over her, his rising lust - a mixture of sorrow and pleasure that was making him addicted. Tonight, he felt content just to feel her close, watch the doomed dance of the falling stars and enjoy the song of the wind among the leaves, till the night chill urged them to go back home.


	4. Chapter 4

The Intruders

_Please note that this chapter includes explicit sexual content. Oh, and violence too. So kids, don't read, it's no good, mkaaaay?_

That day she wore one of the dresses he left for her in her room – made of delicate midnight blue silk and when she entered the dining hall his breath hitched. He feared that he wouldn't be able to resist the glowing need that rose within him and could do something he might regret. The temptation to grab her, tear down the semi-transparent gown so he can see more than a hint of her perky breasts and stiffened nipples and to indulge completely in her beauty, feel her soft hot skin under his calloused fingers and ravish those full heart-shaped lips made him clench his fists in his effort to reign his desire. She noticed how his bright eyes widened in lust, how his breathing intensified, but she did not step back. She stood there, barely few steps away, daring him to make a move, and he could feel the hotness of her body, visions of him bending her over the table, fist holding her tresses while firmly exploring the curves at the end of her back with his other hand flashed through his mind and for a brief moment he imagined what it would be to feel her unusual mortal heat clenching around his hardness and he took a step towards her. She froze as she realized that the muscles in his tall body tense up for a jump - a predator stalking his prey. Heat crawled up her cheeks as she looked him straight in the eye and didn't falter. In the depths of her mind a weak voice was urging her to run yet she stood there, a cool draft from the cracked window stiffening her nipples and seductively wrapping the skirts of the silken gown around her feet. She felt helpless, delicate as he constricted her in an embrace of steel and a blisfull weakness in her abdomen and knees. She got used to his ministrations - during their conversations or while just staring at her something dark and wild would flash in his eyes and he would grab her and kiss her breathlessly, while his hands wandered around her body and pulled her hair, but he never went any further, he was always restraining himself, jaw clenched, eyes delving deep into hers, ravishing her soul. This time she wondered if he would be able to stop and the sense of impending danger crept in. His mouth was more hungry than ever before, sucking her lips painfully, his tongue parting them, his hand cupping the back of her head, his right hand holding her wrists firmly, restraining her. Taunting her with his lust and demonstrating that she was his, indulging in his power over her was a game he enjoyed greatly. He liked reminding her constantly that she was at his mercy, touching, stroking and kissing her whenever it pleased him; but it was not in his nature to continue any further and submit to the flaming desire in his loin, not without her consent.

She trembled beneath his bruising caress, yet she could not tell if it was trembling of fear or anticipation, all she knew that her senses seized to serve her when she felt the stiffness of his body, aching for release after centuries of loneliness. He sat her on the table, still holding her wrists captive, and commanded her to open her eyes while putting his leg between hers and spreading them. She glanced up to him, hypnotized by the gray flames in his gaze and her lips formed an astonished „o" as she felt the grind of his hardness against the heat of her core. Eyes locked with hers he reached with his thumb to her sweet tempting lips, so sinful and inviting unlike the elven ones, and slid it inside the wetness of her mouth, gasping with arousal. Cheeks flushed, eyes fixed on his, she sucked it and she felt her body aching for more of his touch. His wet finger travelled down and absentmindedly she heard the noise of ripping cloth and her breasts suddenly spilled out of the restraining gown, exposed to the cool draft and his heated touch. He grabbed them, cupping them possessively and leaned down to ravish her mouth, his long black hair caressing her naked skin, murmuring elven words she could not understand, but her name was among them. The hard length of his manhood was pressing against her already moist depths and she realized, exclaiming in shame, that she is rubbing herself against him. The world turned into a blur as he kept kissing her, softer, and she felt his fingers, touching, stroking, creeping up her inner tigh and parting her most sensitive spot before slowly and carefully gliding inside as her hips rose up to meet them. He would have her on this table, realized she, fascination and arousal mixed with horror made her limbs uncontrollably shake. He sensed it and pulled away, trembling in his efforts to control himself, looked in her eyes and asked in a husky voice, his stature of a commanding elven lord regained:

„Do you wish this, Ahinora?"

She managed a squeak of displeasure as he removed himself, but hesitated to nod in agreement. She had already experiences in the lovemaking with a fellow hunter from her village, though it was nothing than a quick tumble in the grass to explore the abyss of desires of their young, curious minds. The man looming over her, on the other hand, was an elf – an eternal creature of stunning beauty, secrets and skills she had never witnessed in a mortal. She would never comprehend the reasoning behind his deeds. He was fierce and passionate and she did not know what to expect if she gave herself to him. Eöl took a step back, not even trying to conceal his anger:

„Then you shall not wander my halls wearing such tempting garments. Do not test my patience again." finished he menacingly, turned around swiftly, his long black hair catching his momentum, and left her panting on the table.

She wanted to get away, shame, regret and self-remorse haunting her, grabbed a cloak from her room and ran into the forest. The trees were greeting her with refreshing drops of morning dew, the first rays of the sun peeking through the treetops. She was running barefoot, without any direction, goal or any clear thoughts in her head, all she knew is that she wanted to get away to clear her mind, just for a little.

It felt so good – the synchron of her pace and breathing calmed her down, the crystal air of the spring morning coloured her cheeks. She slowed down, exhausted and realizing she reached an unfamiliar region of the forest. She dropped to the moss, catching her breath, and looked around – the thick foliage blocking the rays of the morning sun – as she felt that something is out of place. It was too quiet, as if the birds fled, fearing what is about to happen. The instinct of a hunter made her duck next to a tree stump and she steadied her breath, and focused on finding the source of the threat. She was aware that something is coming as the first creature got closer, she leapt and sprinted in the opposite direction just to feel something heavy tangled around her feet and she fell, rolled over and remained lying on her back, gasping for air. It was at least five of them – she recognized their wretched smell – orcs. Tall, strong and arrogant ones, daring to enter the forests so close to the Girdle of Melian. She reached down to her feet, fighting to free them – a crude throwing rope with weights on its ends tied to it was wrapped around them and while she was hectically pulling it the leader of the gang approached. Giant tattooed orc with tiny evil yellow eyes, his lips curved in a pervert smile, baring his repulsive brownish fangs as he strode towards her. He was carrying many weapons, but she noticed the ropes and chains around his waist and the throwing net on his back.

„Slavers" – flashed through her mind and panic struck her. She pulled fevereshly on the rope on her feet, bitterly regretting that she didn't take a weapon as she left so hastily. Alas, her efforts didn't bear any fruit, as she sensed the crushing weight of the orc on her thighs and the reek of his flesh so close to her. He stradled her and leaned close to her face, inspecting it, savouring the horror in her eyes.

„Hello, pinky flesh" – grinned he and she realized that she was still wearing the ruined gown from her morning encounter with Eöl and her breasts were exposed. Before she could manage to cover herself up the orc leaned forward and bit her like a rabid dog, filthy teeth sinking in the soft flesh over her right nipple. Her prolonged scream echoed among the trees of Nan Elmoth and a group of scared birds fluttered towards the morning sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Eöl was pacing up and down his smithy, trying to take his mind off the seductive way she moved against him and the sweet smell of her most intimate spot, still lingering on his fingers. He froze for a split second as he heard her scream, then leapt to the door with an extraordinary agility, that only elves were capable of, his black hair caught in the gust of his move, grabbing a bow and a quiver on the way. As he reached the source of the noise, he was barely out of breath, but the scene, unfolding in front of him, made him fight for air. She was lying on the moss, half nacked and defenseless, straddled by a giant orc that was squeezing brutally her exposed breasts, smearing her blood over them. She didn't move – her pale arms spread on the ground, her eyes fixed on the sky, she was about to faint. There was some argument going on between the big orc on top of her and another, smaller, hairy one, who demanded in a schrilling voice:

„Don't ruin the pinky flesh. Master pays good for young and pretty ones for his games..." and unceremoniously kicked her in the head, just behind her ear.

Before the sickening sound of his iron-clad boot meeting her skull died out, both of them were agonizing with elven arrows in their necks. For the other three slavers Eöl had something else planned – he drew his sword and taking advantage of their surprise send two heads rolling to the ground with a swift, barely perceptible swing of his silver blade, black blood sprouting from the ugly openings and tainting the spring grass. The last intruder looked around in disbelief, trying to locate the aggressor, but he was late – an elven forged blade sunk deeply in his chest with a repulsive noise. Usually he would take more time with orcs, enjoying the practice and the triumph of the kills, but he was worried about Ahinora's condition.

He spent ages walking the lands of Arda, yet he had never felt fear before. As he saw her delicate bruised body, her pale face and the open wound on her scalp, as he felt her precious blood streaming beneath his fingers, draining her life and her light, he whimpered and sensed the cold grip of horror and helplessness strangling his elven heart. For a split moment he felt vulnerable and weak, he felt mortal.

He gathered her carefully in his strong arms and carried her towards his home, unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

As he closed the door of his home with a kick, he hurried to his bedroom, gently supporting the precious weight in his embrace. She laid her on his enormous bed and let out a terrified groan as he saw her face – pale and still, covered in dirt, orcish and her own blood. Her dark long hair was matted with dried blood and leaves stuck to it, a horrifying open wound gaped on her scalp, where the iron boot met her soft skin. He winced as his eyes fell to her bare breasts and saw the swollen purple bite of the beast. Her breath was shallow, and her eyes closed, she was unconscious and losing more blood. He closed his eyes and regained his composure, went to the kitchen to get hot water for the bath – first he needed to remove the orc filth from her.

The bathtub was steaming and the replenishing scent of kingsfoil filled his bedroom as he started carefully peeling her blood-stained clothes off. She was still lifeless in his attentive hands and he proceeded undressing her with eyes closed – the last thing they needed right now was another uncontrollable outburst of his desire. His fingers were gliding along her supple skin and despite his efforts to steer his mind in another direction he felt a stirring in his groin. He ignored it, lifted her and carefully placed her in the bathtub. With her tempting body submerged in the murky green water he opened his eyes and started washing her head injury, eyebrows knit together in concentration. After carefully cleaning her wounds he took a large towel, closed his eyes again and pulled her out of the water, wrapped her and laid her on the bed. He tucked her in, opened his eyes and focused on her injuries, summoning the memory of the light of Valinor and his elven powers. He muttered incomprehensive ancient words, touching the wounds gently, and Eru's blessing surged through his fingertips. It didn't take more than a blink of an eye, but it exhausted him greatly, and he laid down next to her after making sure that her bleeding had stopped and that her breathing evened, slipping from unconsciousness to deep sleep. Yet again he painfully felt her fragility and the fleetness of her life and shivered at the thought that he was so close to losing her.

Pity and fear he had never felt in his life overwhelmed him as he watched how she stood at the doorstep of Mandos' halls. Fever burned her bruised body as it started fighting the orc's taint. She was thrashing in his bed so violently, that he grabbed her wrists as gentle as he can and cushioned her face, afraid that the wound on her head might reopen. Feeling the restraint in her moves she opened her opaque eyes, blank and unseeing, and let out a terrified scream. He let go and removed himself immediately, desperately regretting the way he treated her before. There she was, delicate, weakened and poisoned, about to leave Arda and step into the mysterious realm, destined for the children of Men, and yet he hadn't got the chance to tell her how he felt about her. How the last weeks spent with her were worth more than the long centuries of his isolated contemplative existence, how he wanted to share her burdens and comperhend her ways, to frolic with her in the forest under the moonlight, to have her, smiling lovingly and wanting him with all the heat of her scorching mortal passion, and one day, when the time is right, to enter the halls of Mandos holding hands with her.

She was somewhere dark and cold, lost and wandering, as she heard someone calling her. It was not a voice, but a thought, a feeling – warm and gentle as a mother's caress on the bruised knee of the child; she turned to follow and among a grey sea she saw a land of such unspeakable beauty, bathed in outworldly light, that her heart ached, heavy with longing. The salty sea breeze wafted the call of seagulls, the enthralling distant scent of forests, unspoiled by human presence and unseen flowers. Following the enticing voice, she found her way out and opened her eyes to find herself in a large room, attentively tucked in fine bedsheets, her body hurting. It all started coming back to her - she squeaked at the memory of the orcish abuse and waryly looked around. The flickering candles lit the fine shaped features of the man, lying next to her – eyebrows furrowed together in worry, dark circles under his eyes, soft skin, lips pressed in determination and surprisingly - a single white strand among his glossy black tresses – Eöl did not look at peace even as he slept. The relief that overwhelmed her as she recognised him made her sigh with joy and longing and she crept closer to him just to examine his face. He was more than handsome, the ethereal beauty of his kin was mixed with obscure melancholy and it made him even more attractive – as if he was harbouring a secret knowledge, hunger for something out of his reach and it denied him the serenity of his race.

She traced his chiselled cheekbones with his fingertips, growing bolder and moving down to his neck. He was wearing his usual knee-long black tunic, skilfully embroidered with silver thread at the rims and tightened around his slim waist with a warrior belt. She touched his shaped chest like a dragonfly touches the water – shy and tender, blushing at her recklesness. She jerked as her hand got caught in his iron grip and she met his cloudy grey eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Note:the Teleri sentence in the chapter is a result of internet research and my very basic knowledge of Latin. Please be forgiving if you notice any typos, I am currently on a trip to Africa and internet is scarce, couldn't crosscheck everything. Enjoy, sexy Eöl is coming in the next chapter!

"Aban Mandos baranda cava hek nin vantae, Ahinora..."whispered he, eyes glowing with hot gratitude, that she woke up and the melodic way he pronounced the foreign words made her bowels twitch in excitement. "Praised be Eru that you are awake!" he let go of her hand and leaned on his elbow, his face hovering so close to hers she could feel his warm breath and the captivating smell of rainy forest, herbs and night breeze he emanated.

"Have they hurt you... anywhere else?" inquired he and slid his concerned gaze down her body, snuggled in his bed. She shook her head, unable to take her eyes off him.

"You came for me..."murmured she.

"I did. Were you trying to leave?" demanded he, a note of suspicion darkening his voice.

" No. Never."

Without realizing what she was doing, still feeling dizzy from the brutal hit on the head and the bloodloss, she reached out and touched his face. Her fleeting fingers rested for a moment on his brow, then followed his cheekbone down to his lips. She was fascinated by the faint smile that curled them and sighed as he leaned closer and kissed her. This was no kiss of possession, no celebration of his power over her or his craving for her flesh. It was a token of gratitude that she was still there, next to him, breathing and kissing him back. He delicately parted her lips, his tongue inquiring how much she can take, his arms cautiosly supporting his weight on both sides of her, watching that he won't crush her. She slid her hands under his tunic, feeling his cool pale skin and the ripple of the leashed force underneath it and was rewarded for her courage with a deeper kiss. She moaned, fighting for breath like every time he kissed her but pulled him closer. Raven black hair brushed her bare shoulders and she gasped as she felt the hardness between his lean legs.

Eöl's tall frame was heavy with lust. Wearing only a light tunic he was able to sense the heat of her naked body underneath the covers. His muscles started trembling in his efforts to keep himself in control -she was so hurt, he wanted to give her time to heal before he unleashes his desires again. She was pressing herself against him, seeking more of him, daring him with her fingers circling his chest, her sensual lips biting his, the peeks of her breasts rubbing against him.

Oh how close was he to pull this wretched cover away, to let his eyes feast on the brittle beauty of her body, to satisfy his perverse hunger to touch her everywhere, to fill his greedy hands with her white flesh, to knead her lavish breasts with the same dark desire the orc did and to take her, indulge himself in her hot moist tightness without taking his eyes off hers, ravishing her very soul. She was watching him, challenging him, the right corner of her lush lips turned upwards in half smile. Her body was writhing underneath his, trying to wrap herself around him. It was a maddening feeling - he was aching for release and seeing that she wants it too brought him very close to setting off.

He clenched his jaw and disciplined himself, her horrible injuries still on his mind, and pulled away, so that he can observe her face. A small carress along her cheekbone, a few ancient words and a tiny flickering of his powers and she was fast asleep in his hands. Beholding her features so relaxed and innocent awakened different feelings in him. Softly stroking her face and whispering in Telerin he swore to her never to let her get in the way of danger again, to protect her at any cost.

For the rest of the night he held her close, listening to the hasty beat of her little mortal heart, and pondering about the obscure allure of the impermanence -would Arda be so beautiful if eternal spring dominated all the forests, would his favourite song be so enticing if it was just a repetition of its most perfect moments? Could it be that the realization of the impending end makes the living much more intense and fascinating?

Days passed, her legs were bruised from the heavy orcish sling, her back purple from the fall, she was still having headaches from the hit on the head and the bite on her breast was swollen and painful, but she was recovering. Life was going back to normal in Eöl's halls, but the elf was still scarred by what might had happened in his lands.

One morning he insisted on assessing her fighting skills and she gladly accepted, as she had not touched her weapons since the day he caught her poaching. She changed in deep green leggins and a tunic, fastened the belt with her daggers and throwing knives at her waist and smiled as she felt the weight of the bow in her hands. He was waiting for her in the courtyard, bathed in the golden sunlight of the early summer, tall and graceful like a dream. His gray eyes beamed as he saw her approaching, her frame lithe, her moves feline, she was enjoying the freedom of movement the hunting clothes were granting. They stared at each other longer than appropriate, admiration and longing in their gaze, and proceeded to practice.

He was pleased with her shooting, but her close combat skills needed improving so he immediately started correcting her stance and footwork. It was like a strange dance to them - circling each other, stalking, enjoying the challenge. She drunk on the sight of him -tall and fiesty, dark hair swinging around as he paraded her slashes. A rare sound reverberated through the courtyard - his lilting laughter as she stumbled and fell into his open arms, an enchanting noise that filled her heart with warmth and joy. It was the first time she heard an elf - Eöl - laugh, and it reminded her of late summer sunlight reflected on the surface of a bubbling creek. A sound so beautiful and pure that made her daydream of that mystical coast, covered in magic light, she caught a glimpse of while she was half-conscious in his bed.

There was also something in the predatory way his body was tensing up for an attack, something in the way he smiled devilishly, baring his perfect teeth, in his barely reigned strength when he kept himself in check in order not to harm her, that made her blood boil. He had never fought a female before and he admired the swift and fluid way her body responded, avoiding his charges, the way she looked him straight in the eye, rogueshly, the right corner of her lips turned up into that seductive half-smile that drove him mad. He had never thought that a human could move this way and felt his pants getting tighter again, distracting him from the task at hand.

He held a few servants - quiet and discreet elves that moved around like to roam his land and free to leave at their wish, but all of them faithful. They helped with the household tasks and at the smithy, but only the lord himself was watching the borders and looking out for intruders. So as his elven senses caught a presence and heard horses approaching, sounding familiar and yet menacing, he immediately send her away to the safety of his house, disregarding her protests.

Darin Thunderwhistle was one of his dwarven associates and he enjoyed welcoming him every couple of months, yet this time he brought someone else along. Eöl gave short orders to his servants and strode hastily towards Ahinora's chambers.

"Visitors are approaching. You are not to leave this room before I am done with them."-hissed the elf, his face unreadable and left, slamming the door behind his back. Ahinora nodded in silence, sad and alarmed to see him back to his stern ways.

Her window did not overlook the courtyard so she couldn't see the riders, but she could distinguish clearly the echo of hooves - smaller ones and the accompanying sound of couple large, heavy battle horses. Eöl had told her of his close friendship with the dwarves of Nargotrond and his trade relations with them, and he referred to the arrivals as "visitors", not intruders, so it was not hard for her to figure out who they were. It troubled her greatly that he insisted on her staying in her chamber and she sat on her bed, staring into the flickering flame of the lamp, wondering if she is a prisoner or a guest; if she is still a trespasser used as a plaything for his lust or if their relationship bloomed into something more. The more she pondered about it the more her thoughts fluttered against the glass of a window shut tight in a dark room full of doubts and disappointment, hurting her, forcing her to pace up and down in helpless anger.

It was late in the evening as she had enough, took her sparring clothes off, washed herself, combed her hair into a delicate elven style hairdo and slipped into one of the exquisite silvery-white gowns Eöl gave her - elegantly accenturing her lithe figure and her curves without being too revealing. She looked into the mirror without feeling pleased about her flawless appearance - she needed to speak to Eöl urgently and restore the peace of her mind.

She hoped to get to speak to him alone and after she found his bedroom empty made her way through the moon-lit passages of his home to the smithy. Sunk in her dark thoughts and strangled by concern she entered the smithy, failing to notice the foreign voices, reverberating among its tall arches.

Silence befell the occupants of the hall as she entered and all the eyes, wide im surprise, rested on her. She blushed fiercely as she realized that she was interrupting an important meeting between Eöl and his unusual guests. His large commanding figure drew her sight first. He was leaning on the large table in the middle of the room, covered with his magical creations, deep in a conversation with his visitors. She had never seen dwarves before and was taken aback by the three short, bright-shouldered silhouettes around him - actually taller than she imagined. They were wearing heavy plate armour, their long hairs and beards braided into comlex hairdos, decorated with golden beads. Simultaneously they turned their heads towards her and she could clearly read the question on their faces.

When she saw the other three occupants of the room she realized why Eöl demanded that she stays in her room. They were humans - a young golden-haired noble, dressed in fine silken and gold-threaded robes, hands and neck graced by exquisite jewels, accompanied by two warriors in armour, looking menacing and battle-ready, most likely his bodyguards. She briefly met the green eyes of the noble and turned scarlet as she noticed the sparks of interest in them.

Eöl turned to face her and said, dark flames of agitation in his eyes:

"Ahinora, go back to your chamber. I will be with you shortly."

His voice was so imperative, that she nodded and prepared to leave. Before she closed the door she saw that the elf and the dwarves went back to their discussion. But the human lord was still staring at her and his thin lips were curled up in a smile so confident, that it bordered to arrogance. This time she was happy to be back to the safety of her bedroom and as she leaned on the closed door she sensed the bitter taste of impending danger.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: please consider the extreme mature content.

The Telerin phrases are translated as follows:

"My shooting/falling star"

"Stars shine above the our we met. You are my sunrise after the long night, Eöl."

"Has the lord of Nan Elmoth fallen so low to keep human slaves in his halls for his amusement?" demanded the eldest dwarf, eyebrows furrowed in disgust.

"Has the dwarven civility fallen so low to insult your host under his own roof?" countered the elf, without bothering to explain himself further.

Later that night he entered her room furious, without bothering to knock.

"Did you enjoy disregarding my order?" demanded he, while approaching her menacingly. She winced as he grabbed her arms and slowly lead her to the bed. She walked backwards and stumbled, but his iron grip didn't let her fall.

"They thought you were my slave... The human offered me gold to have you." said he, amusement and fury in his eyes,"He wanted to lay with you... feel your body under his..." continued the elf, pinning her down on the soft sheets, demonstrating his domination over her, "... to feel your soft skin under his greedy fingers...to have you..." continued he, opening the front of her dress, filling his hands with her supple flesh, visibly aroused greatly by the fact that he was the only one indulging in those pleasures and they were denied to the golden-haired human.

"I should have had his head for this disrespect, but I just made them leave. Darin is an old friend, he should have known better than bringing this orcish soul to my doorstep." without taking his eyes off hers, he was stroking her, breaking her resistance with his confident hands.

"You are mine, Ahinora...You are mine and I will lay my claim on you." finished he and locked her lips in a hungry kiss. His ministrations were becoming more and more persistent and she realized that she was about to give herself to the lord of Nan Elmoth. The thought filled her with arousal and apprehension - she always proceeded from the assumption, that he was just a man, but actually he was more than that - he was an elf - a powerful immortal being, whose drives she was not able to understand. What if he hurt her in his lust? What if she disappointed him? And yet his inquisitive tongue, the long black lashes descending shyly over the silver sparkles of his eyes, the hard weight of his body, pressing her against the matress, demanding a response from hers, it was draining all the reason out of her.

A reckless smirk crossed her face as she tugged him, caught him offguard and he rolled on his back, amused, and the nightingale song of his laughter echoed in the twilight of the room.

"And I, mylord, am ready to be claimed." challenged she, stradling him, her bare breasts seductively swinging just in front of his face, inviting him to make a move as she arched her back. It was the last coherent sentence she managed to utter as he took a sensitive peak in his mouth and sinfully circled her hardened nipple with his skillful tongue. They both moaned as he moved his hips upwards in a suggestive motion and she felt his steel against the damp spot between her legs. Now it was his turn to smile as he disposed of her dress in a single swift motion, laying underneath her motionless longer than she can take, drinking on the sight of her lean exposed body. Blushing under the scrutiny of his piercing gaze she closed her eyes and rubbed herself against him with a shameless frenzy. Her surroundings turned into a blur as he lifted her and laid her on her back. It had been done - she was at his mercy, naked and vulnerable, ready to give in. He couldn't take his eyes and hands off her bare frame, panting with longing and need.

"Open you eyes, Ahinora. We need to be together in this." commanded he and she obeyed and the sight of him hitched her breath - somehow he managed to take his tunic off too and now he was looming over her in all his elven gorgeousness- immaculate marble skin, broad chest and shoulders, massive arms shaped by centuries of swordplay and his passion for smithing, loose black strands of hair hanging around his fine features and his gaze - stormgray and enticing like the flight of seagulls over distant uncharted oceans, so alien and perfect that it made her heart bleed. She couldn't look away from the magic light in it and surrendered, letting out a vulnerable sigh as his hands resumed the possessive exploring her body - stroking, groping, gliding and she submerged in the overwheling new sensation of his cool bare skin on hers. She screamed as she felt his hard fingers - shivering in his attempt to be gentle -parted her most sensitive folds. He let out a deep groan upon discovering how wet for him she was, how hot and inviting, her tightness clenching and trembling around his fingers, begging him to replace them with something else. He prolongued their agony with a confident smile, looking deep in her eyes as he moved them inside her painfully slow. She grabbed his shoulders, shaken by the sensation of the welcome invasion and lifted her hips up, trying to feel more of him. He surrendered to the unspoken plea of her body and sheathed his manhood inside her in a single slow move, softly muttering soothing elven words. He paused and gave her time to adjust to him as her eyes grew wide in shock and she gasped in surprise for how large he was and by Eru, it wasn't easy for him to stop, as her scorching tightness stoked the flame of the desire in his groin immensily and now it burned white hot, hotter than the eternal fire in the ancient dwarven smithies.

"Am I hurting you?" asked he attentively, his lips touching her ear, tensing up to seize his offensive if neccessary.

" No Eöl... please... I ache for you...Eöl..."

The yearning in her voice and the begging in her eyes, the moist pink curve of her lips, chanting his name like a prayer, shattered the iron grip of his selfcontrol. He drove into her inviting flesh with a primal bestiality, each thrust more intense and rough, forcing her to scream his name, his tongue penetrating her mouth, declaring her his. She was rising her hips to meet each punishing thrust, wrapping her legs around his slim waist, moaning shamelessly and grabbing his heavenly soft hair while serving the sweet berries of her breasts to his hungry mouth. Their bodies entangled, each other's names on their lips, together they entered a place beyond Illuvatar's creation - a sanctuary of their own, where giving and taking became one, where time, space and the world itself got replaced by the white flames of the bliss, stroking every single fiber of their bodies with the carress of satisfaction.

They held each other in silence for a while, unable to express what they experienced. Kissing her damp forehead softly Eöl spoke first:

" Da él mina haerve... You crossed the darkness of my sky and changed it forever. My centuries passed were nothing but a slumber, compared to the beauty I have now, mi nan da olen. I was stumbling in the darkness before you entered my forest." said he quietly, deeply in thought, as if speaking to himself.

" Él síla lùmena vomentiengúo. Mîn aervelvin dara sin tamen , Eöl" answered she slowly, insecure in her pronounciation of the foreign words, sounding like sea waves crashing against distant shotes in her ears. She couldn't help but laugh as he roze, startled, and stared at her, trying to figure out if he misheard her. All the hours spent in his library were defintely paying off.

He had her in many ways that night, purging away ages of bitter loneliness and he let her slip into exhausted doze by dawn, her body aching and voice husky from screaming his name, reminding himself of the difference between the human and elven stamina.

She woke up when the sun was high on its path in the flawless summer sky with him inside her, rolled to her side, feeling his silken skin pressed against hers behind her back, his fingers gently supporting her face up so that he can savour her sleeping features as he was taking her. He was far ahead on his way to satisfaction and she didn't move or protest, though she was sore. She just laid there in his arms, enjoying being consumed by him, being the vessel taking him to the shores of the blissful oblivion, the rough carresses on her breasts, his hot breathing and his moves, becoming more frantic. As she felt his final thrust and the hot spill of his release inside her, she opened her eyes and was rewarded with a kiss of genuine gratitude and affection.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: "Eden halanae" - "slower"

He got easily used to waking up next to her and quietly contemplating her sleeping, well aware that one day wrinkles will distort the harmony of her face, that her body will weaken and falter. He was helplessly observing how the gold of her short time slips away and it filled him with silent rage and awe. He could not comprehend her resignation with her unfair lot, the joy and impatience in her eyes every morning - she was excited about her few remaining decades and cherished every moment, every day and he couldn't do anything but admire her courage to face the mortality.

It was as if she was created by Eru to pull him out of the serenity of Eldar life, to shake him awake and make him realize and feel the hasty, panting, ephemeral existence of the whole world. The shortness of her life made him appreciate every single second with her and experience it with an intensity he never thought possible. Her beauty, doomed to fade, the seductive grace in her moves, sneakily stealing more from the threads of Vairë, it all lit an unsatiable fervor within him and he just could not get enough of her.

Like most of the clear summer days they went for a close combat sparring deeper in the woods. Ahinora was making significant progress under the skillful guidance of her elven tutor and they enjoyed their daily practice greatly. She quickly learned not to hold back and was throwing herself at him with all the frenzy and swiftness she was capable of. Observing her flushed cheeks, the sparks of excitement in her eyes, the crystal drops of sweat on her brow and the glossy dark river of her hair, following her every move, he couldn't resist but dropped his weapons to the mossy forest floor and with a move so fast no mortal eye could detect dove under the silver swing of her blades and pinned her down under the weight of his tall body. Eyes wide in bewilderement she tried to free herself but he didn't loosen the iron grip on her wrists while he claimed her mouth with a triumphing smirk, the position of their bodies reminding him of the moment they met. She exclaimed in surprise as he entered her without any warning and started squirming underneath him, desperately trying to free her hands in order to feel more of him. The way her velvety walls stroke and clamped around his steel when she writhed underneath him made him roar and he continued his attack with a doubled force.

"Eden halanae, Eöl... eden..." managed she, turning her face to the side, escaping his demanding lips for a moment. It was all too late as her hunger for his body made her hips rise involuntarily and she felt the all-absorbing white glow of the extasy consuming the world around her. With a long choked sigh she let go and felt the long stroking fingers of the elf on her face and the hot spurt of his release inside her.

It was in this intimate moment when he felt the shifting of the forces in the forest. The invisible threads of his powers tensed up alarmingly - a threat was approaching. He helped her up and pulled her by the hand towards their home in haste, silently focused on the rising danger. When they arrived the men of the house were already arming themselves. She watched with growing uneasiness how he was donning his black galvorn armour - an enchanted masterpiece of his craft, before scrutinizing the sharpness of Anguirel and sheathing it.

"Armed men are approaching, Ahinora. You are not to leave my halls before I return. Do not dare to defile my order again!" commanded he before he left. She nodded without saying a word. The large imposing man in full armour speaking to her now was the lord and protector of Nan Elmoth, not her lover.

Eöl stood tall on the narrow path, his black blade drawn, and measured up the approaching men. The rest of his elves were hiding in the thick vegetation, ready to charge at his command. It was a large group of thugs, most likely mercenaries, heavily armed, no sign or coat-of-arms on their breastplates, no flags, sneaking through his land, searching for something.

They attacked at sight, not allowing Eöl to speak. Though outnumbered heavily, the elves gained the upper hand quite easily – no human, especially the sluggish and poorly trained brutes had any chance against the superior weapons and armour and the deadly skills of Eöl's men. He was the eye of the storm himself – his black sword striking with hair-splitting precision, his moves so swift that he turned into a punishing dark blur. Droping low and swinging Anguriel in a whirlwind of death, his hair caught in the momentum of his unnaturally fast move, he shouted to his men to keep at least one enemy alive for questioning. Realizing their impending doom the remaining humans fled in panic, forcing Eöl's into a chase. The lightness of their galvorn armours gave them an advantage but the enemy scattered among the trees and it took long to catch up.

A sudden dreadful realization made him drop to his knees, squirming in almost palpable pain. He perceived another presence in his forest – in alarming vicinity of Ahinora. As he roze and turned on his heels, running faster than ever towards his home, his heart skipped a beat as he his elven hearing caught her terrified scream fading among the trees.


	9. Chapter 9

The Liberator

She paced up and down the dining hall long after the fire had died out, chills of uneasiness creeping up her back. It was late as she made her way to his bedroom and laid in his bed, inhaling deeply his scent on the sheets. Carried away in a feverish doze she woke up startled by the sound of heavy steps in the darkness. Before she managed to rise strong hands restrained her, tying her wrists together, squeezing the air out of her, and the cruel bite of the terror blurred her vision as another set of hands gagged her mouth with a filthy cloth. She managed a desperate cry, a hopeless howl for help as one of the attackers lifted her and threw her across his shoulder, the steel scales of his armour cutting through her flesh and the jerking of his steps bruising her, forcing the air out of her lungs. The intruders left in haste and though she fought desperately to breath she managed another terrified scream before the world faded to blackness.

It was the blessing of breathing again, without he bruising moves of the armoured shoulder under her belly and the reeky cloth in her mouth, that made her come back to her senses. She opened her eyes, blinking confused, and figured out she was standing in a small room, supported by a firm arm around her waist – she was in a cottage or an inn, as the flickering candlelight revealed a stone floor, covered in straw, a simple table with a piece of bread and some meat in an wooden plate, two stools and a pillar, long braids of dried peppers and onions hanging from the ceiling. Turning around to see who is holding her she realized how bruised and hurt she was – her chest aching with every single breath. She froze as she recognized immediately the golden locks, the cool green gaze and the confident smile, foreboding nothing good, of Eöl's visitor. She remembered how he offered the elf gold to have her and the icecold chills of fear crept up her spine and made her knees weak. He didn't let her fall, but pressed her even closer to his body and she felt his warmth – he was much warmer than the elf – under his lavish robes.

\- Hello Ahinora – greeted he smiling predatory, his shapely lips baring his teeth, as if he was preparing to bite her.

\- What is the meaning of this? Who are you? – demanded she trying to conceal the trembling in her voice. It was difficult to be brave when she was held so close by this intimidating man, wearing only a nightgown, wrists still tied.

\- Which side of me you want to be introduced to? The nobleman's son? The successful and shamelessly rich trader? Your ... liberator? – said he in low voice, mocking sparkles in his clear green eyes.

\- I did not need to be freed. Lord Eöl was not holding me against my will – said she as firmly as she can and struggled to free herself from his embrace. He let her go and starting pacing around her, measuring her up.

\- So it is true then... My men told me that they found you in his bed, still soaked with his seed...What is it about elven men that make you all human women fall so easily? – he kept circling around her, scrutinizing her, an alarming note in his low voice – Do you really think he will remeber your name in few decades?

\- I demand that you release me immediately – she exhaled the words, gathering all the courage she had to look him in the eye. He halted in front of her, gently tipped her face up and she winced, thinking for a short moment that he will kiss her.

\- You were a traitor to your kind, Ahinora, but now I give you a chance to redeem and be with one of your own. Stay with me. We will travel to my manor by dawn and you can live in luxury for the rest of your life. – his cold eyes sparkling and enticing, but cold. He was tall and strong in a bulky way –yet not as tall as Eöl - and his features were handsome in a feline way. Silence stretched endlessly among them as he patiently expected her answer, still carefully supporting her chin, his face so close to hers she could feel his heated breath.

\- No. Let me go. Please.

\- I urge you to reconsider your decision. By the end of the night I will put my hands on the treasures of Nan Elmoth. The elf made the biggest mistake of his long life by denying me two things I desire and he should pay for that with his life. Who will you go back to? – there was warning and menace in his voice and she pulled away from him, horror weaving its icecold spiderweb around her heart.

\- Please don't harm Eöl ... Please let me go back – she started begging, swallowing the choking lump in her throat and fighting back the tears. It wasn't the punishing force of the hit or the unexpectedness of his move, nor the way her body hit the stone floor and the taste of blood on her mouth that scared her – it was the cool calm in his eyes as he hit her.

\- You want it this way? Fine! – spoke he quietly, cruelty in his voice as he pinned her squirming body down and started tearing her nightgown. – You refuse to lay with me in my silken bedsheets, then I will have you on the floor! – her bare breasts were at the mercy of his ferocious hands, kneading, pinching, squeezing. – You want to scream his name while I take you? Fine! To me it's only important that you scream!

He captured her mouth in a bruising kiss, tasting her blood, his tongue aggressively parting her lips and venturing deeper possessively. She tried to fight back by pushing him up with her tied hands, but it was a poorly calculated move as he grabbed the rope and pulled her hands above her head, pressing them to the stone floor, making her feel even more exposed. He was kissing her brutally and her pleas were consumed by the heat of his mouth. Suddenly he pulled his face away and left her panting and hopeful that he would reconsider his actions and seize his attack. He tilted his head to side to enjoy the sight of her as searing pain shot through the sensitive parts between her legs. He had inserted his fingers inside her, stretching her violently, making her scream while he was watching her with a cruel smile, his hips moving in anticipation.

\- See, this is what I want – spoke he, voice husky with arousal and covered her neck and nipples in hard kisses. – Keep screaming – demanded he and bit the pink peak of her breast, leaving a mark. She complied – there was not much choice left – and felt the rippling length of his manhood along her tigh. – I will have you now, Ahinora, as I always get what I want. I will have you in any way I desire tonight and when we arrive at my home I will have you chained to my bed... he removed his ravishing fingers from her depth and started opening his pants. She closed her eyes, sobbing, incoherent pleas escaping her lips as he suddenly froze.

A black blade rested against the delicate skin of his neck and a voice as dark and dangerous as the blade itself commanded:

\- Remove yourself from her. I don't want to taint her with your blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Sincere apologies for the delay, this month was only work, stress and deadlines!

Please note that this chapter is before the Epilogue. Thanks for the reading!

Reunion

The man slowly roze, shooting glances at the sword, casually leant at the wall. Ahinora tried to cover herself, still sobbing uncontrollably. Pointing his black sword at him, the elf rushed to help her up, stroking her face and planting a fleeting kiss on her forehead.

\- You have something I value highly and I am taking back whatever is mine. - his voice thundered under the wooden ceiling. - Did he manage ... ? –his voice broke to a desperate whisper as he averted his concerned gaze to her.

\- No... - she said, leaning on him, trying to stand up. Eöl cut the ropes around her wrists and gently massaged her bruises, his eyes glowing in empathy and affection. Carefully supporting her he turned to the nobleman, whose eyes were fixed on the weapon in the corner.

\- Pretty face, lavish clothes and and black orcish heart underneath them. – barely leashed rage was boiling in his voice. – It is against my nature to kill an unarmed man. Go grab you weapon – let's see if you are good at anything else than forging insidious plans and tormenting women.

The blond human leapt to his sword and unsheathed it. Eöl was standing motionless – a tall dark figure in the center of the room, hatred obscuring the light in his clear elven eyes. Blades clashed, and a confident smirk appeared on Eöl's lips. He was avoiding the slashes of the noble effortlessly, playing with him, but got quickly bored and leapt towards the panting man. The human was a skillful swordsman, but he couldn't compete with the centuries of practice of the elven lord. He swirled his black blade and turned into a tempest of rightful anger – striking, punishing, teasing, mocking without causing any major wounds. The cool green eyes of the golden-haired man turned wide in fear and this is what the elf longed to see. Cold and composed he prepared to land the finishing blow but there was something he didn't take in account – the human prefidiousness. Instead of meeting his strikes the nobleman leapt in unexpected direction and wrapped his hand around Ahinora's throat, restraining her moves, sword at her neck. Eöl froze.

\- You are going to let me leave and not chase after me, otherwise you will retrieve your prized possession not usable anymore - declared he, voice raspy, and moved towards the door.

Ahinora was fighting to breath. Seeing her in agony again, her bare shoulders and breasts marked by purple fingerprints, his unworthy hands on her again, her eyes filled with silent, desperate plea, broke something in him. The candle flames flickered as a swift subtle flash of magic and faster than lightning move changed the balance of the forces in the room. The blond man felt a slight sting and gasped in surprise – a small, feather-like black blade protruded from his hand holding the sword and a single drop of dark blood rolled down from the wound. The poison worked fast and his right hand started shaking violently, soon followed by his entire body. Before he dropped to the floor Eöl pulled Ahinora out of his hands, still clutching her with unnatural glutony; lifted gently her tormented body, studying her face with concern, and carried her back to the mossy ancient depths of Nan Elmoth.

She was lying next to him on the small hill close to their home, head resting on his breast, the leftovers of a hearty dinner and a bottle of wine next to them. She was contemplating the stars and listening to his explanations, noticing that he is unconsciously using more elven words, their foreign melody placing a spell on her, binding her heart to his mysterious race. The wind was dancing in the leaves, carrying the smell of summer flowers and wilderness, the crickets and the frogs from the nearby lake singing their praise to Yavanna as the elf suddenly got quiet. She turned her face to inquire the reason for his silence and she noticed that his breast is raising faster as he carefully rolled her over on the linen blanket and kissed her so softly as if she was the most fragile and tender thing in all Arda and beyond. It was a kiss holding a passionate plea, and he gently positioned his body over hers, his grey elven eyes delving deeply into hers. Her breath hitched, as she realized that it is a life changing moment, that tonight, under the cool dance of the shooting stars the fate of many will be shaped.

\- Eru be my witness – pronounce Eöl softly, stroking her face with his long fingers, - I pledge myself to you, I bind my soul to yours in this realm and beyond. I will share your burdens, your fate, for I choose mortal life.

Too afraid to breath as if she could ruin the sensation, she clearly read his tension and the expectation in his gaze.

\- Eru be my witness – I pledge myself to you, Eöl, I bind my soul to yours in this realm and beyond. In Eru's eyes, I am you and you are me.

Soft laughter, hot kisses, bodies intertwined – and there, in the depths of Nan Elmoth, under the benevolent light of Earendil's star, the soft summer wind whispered Eru's blessing of this union of love and another tale began.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for the patience, friends, apologies for the delay in the epilogue! Please proceed with caution - extreme non-canon and unorthodox approach to the story ending. I am ready to answer all your questions about my decisions, the rest I leave to your imagination.

P.S. The poems in the story are real epitaphs. First one by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, last one (the battle song) - by Robert Louis Stevenson.

Thank you!

"But still that soul is human,

With human ways, and so

I love my love in spirit,

As I loved him long ago...

So with hands together

And fingers twining tight,

The two dead lovers drifted

In the golden morning light..."

Maeglin gently followed the fading letters on the tombstone of his parents with his fingertips and smiled. The breeze from the green depths of Nan Elmoth brought the ambrosial scent of niphredil. Even after marrying Glorfindel and Echtelion and moving to Gondolin his thoughtful sisters never failed to place fresh flowers on the grave. Bitter-sweet memories of childrens' laughter echoing among the emerald arches of the forest and his mother's song, the loving watchful eyes of his father, always standing protective and proud nearby sunk his heart in the mist of melancholy. Maeglin sighed and surrendered to the feeling, savouring it and thanking Eru for giving him the chance to experience such happiness in the past.

A delicate hand brushed away the long strands red-browinsh hair from his shoulders.

\- Atal stine dim'ara... whispered Aredhel. Maeglin smiled to his beloved and rose to his feet. It was time.

The council of Elrond was waiting.

The Black Legion of Nan Elmoth in its galvorn armours stood tall and proud next to their Gondolin brethren. When Morannon, the Black Gate opened and started spilling the vile hordes of Mordor it was a fierce dark spot among the golden sea of elven warriors. Maeglin was a respected warlord, leading by example, and was always the eye of the storm. The orcs were swept away by the black merciless force of nature and frantically fled as they spotted the galvorn blades of the feared Black Legion and heard the clear elven voices of Nan Elmoth's warriors, singin their battle song while slashing through Sauron's swarms:

"Under the wide and starry sky

Dig the grave and let me lie.

Glad did I live and gladly die,

And I laid me down with a will.

This be the verse you grave for me:

Here he lies where he longed to be;

Home is the sailor, home from the sea

And the hunter from the hill."

The minstrels of King Elessar were singing ballads about the bravery of the Black Legion of Nan Elmoth and its leader. But far away from the festivites, celebrating the victory over the evil of Sauron and beginning of a new age, the wind played gentle with the leaves of the magical forest, whispering an undying tale about the love between a mortal and an elf.


End file.
